lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Backgrounds/Gallery
Default A Girl's Room.jpeg Dress-Up Area Dance of Black Swan.png|Cost: 380 Mirror Illusion.png|Cost: 380 Starry Night Palace.png|Cost: 380 Apple Cottage.png|Cost: 85 Pavilion of Cloud.png|Cost: 135 Seashore Town.png|Cost: 125 Vintage Loccoco.png|Cost: 105 Mirage Karma.png|Cost: 420 Burning snowfield.png|Cost: 399 Snowy Night.png|Cost: 420 Dove Tale.png|Cost: 199 Fountain Town.png|Cost: 199 Much Anticipated.png|Cost: 380 Ultimate Race BG.png|Cost: 380 Starscape.png|Cost: 380 Spring of Desire.png|Cost: 380 Rainbow and Flower.png|Cost: 380 Reed in Sunset.png|Cost: 380 Ancient Sea.png|Cost: 380 Vast Grassland.png|Cost: 105 Event Song of Dew Ocean.png|Caelum et Ocean Cloud dream.png|Caelum et Ocean Night Siren.png|Caelum et Ocean Dawn Twilight.jpeg|Evernight's Dream Dream Castle.png|Evernight's Dream Maple Hunt.png|Haunted Night Summer Firework.png|Firework Fair Ghost Forest.jpeg|Ghost Gathering Blood Moon Rose.png|Blood Moon Event Pastoral Sigh.png|Blood Moon Event Magical Mirai Stage.png|Hatsune Miku Event Devil River bg.png|Ancient Atlas Yokai world bg 2.png|Yokai World Above the City.png|Cumulative Recharge Helm of Treasure.png| Blood Beckon background.png|Cumulative Recharge Sea in Dream.png| Styling Gift Box (Suit Completion) Flowers kiss.png|Jewel of Ocean Evernight Legend.jpeg|White Queen Kiss Rose.png|Rose Kiss Snowy Lake.png|Illusive Snow Windwhisper Sky.png|First Wind Dream of Moon and Cloud.png|Watching Moon Shiny White Blossom.png|White Blossom Shiny White Blossom Night.png|White Blossom Graffiti Wall.jpeg|Graffiti Tempest Flashy Walk.png|Flashing Wind Burning Hell.png|Invading Fire Cloudy Mountain.png|Firm Mountain Night Forest Fog.png|Poised Forest Music All Day.png|Prosperous Reign Land of Eternity.png|Ode to Glory Deep Sea Patrol.png|Melody of Whale Spring Stairway BG.png|Flower Season Melody Autumn Maple Stairway BG.png|Soul Blues Lotus Breeze.png|Old dream in Fleeting light Last Train.png|City Subway Lonely Platform.png|Farewell Note Farewell Platform.png|Farewell Note Holy Heaven.png|Flower Feather Galaxy Song.png|Tales of Starry Night Feast of Hunt BG.png|Feast of Hunt Death of Data BG.png|Death of Data Hidden in Hanabi Background.png|Hidden in Hanabi Silver Lake.png|Snowy Ballads Clear Show.png|Frost Rose Gift Hall.png|Glorious Chapter Misty Mountains.png|World in Dream Star and Sea.png|Aster Guardian Chaotic Fate.png|Daymare Fairy Tale Nightmare of the Deep Sky.png|Nightmare Lullaby Lone Shadow By Moonlight.png|Moon Visitor Bird's Return.png|Song of Freedom Time Diary Fates Start.png|Win all S in Chapter 1 Maiden Wheat Field Shop.png|Win all S in Chapter 1 Princess Cicia Outdoors.png|Win all S in Chapter 2 Maiden Cicia Theatre.png|Win all S in Chapter 2 Princess Starsea Vortex.png|Win all S in Chapter 3 Maiden Winding Stair.png|Win all S in Chapter 3 Princess Seaside Cityscape.png|Win all S in Chapter 4 Maiden Tipsy Beach.png|Win all S in Chapter 4 Princess Hillside Square.png|Win all S in Chapter 5 Maiden Tea Party in Mess.png|Win all S in Chapter 5 Princess Flower Field ground.png|Win all S in Chapter 6 Maiden Ancient Pavilion.png|Win all S in Chapter 6 Princess Long Street Charm.png|Win all S in Chapter 7 Maiden Moon Inn.png|Win all S in Chapter 7 Princess Mystery Moonlit City.png|Win all S in Chapter 8 Maiden Ink Orchid Background.png|Win all S in Chapter 8 Princess Dream Capital.png|Win all S in Chapter 9 Maiden Dream Stage.png|Win all S in Chapter 10 Maiden Lilith Hall.png|Win all S in Chapter 11 Maiden Palace Garden.png|Win all S in Chapter 12 Maiden Pota Tribe.png|Win all S in Chapter 13 Maiden Pota Tribe Evening.png|Win all S in Chapter 14 Maiden (unreleased) Rosset.png|Win all S in Chapter 15 Maiden (unreleased) Cloud City.png|Win all S in Chapter 15 Princess (unreleased) Luochuan City.jpg|Win all S in Chapter 16 Maiden (unreleased) Apple Apparel.png|Win all S in Chapter 17 Maiden (unreleased) Welton downtown.png|Win all S in Chapter 18 Maiden (unreleased) Snowfield.png|Win all S in Chapter 19 Maiden (unreleased) Pavilion of Glaze Can be bought in the Pavilion of Glaze for 25 each. Wind of Vigor.png Flower Field Date.png Starry Night.png Remote Love.png Category:Backgrounds Category:Gallery